Piscina
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Lea a Dianna passam um dia na casa do Cory na piscina, junto com alguns outros membros da série.   OBS: Cena tirada da minha fic Qndo o amor acontece.   OBS2: Tem uma parte pequena de Heyachele.


_Lea a Dianna passam um dia na casa do Cory na piscina, junto com alguns outros membros da série. _

_OBS: Cena tirada da minha fic Qndo o amor acontece. _

_OBS2: Tem uma parte pequena de Heyachele._

_Dianna POV_

_O dia na casa do Cory estava bom, quero dizer, tirando pelo fato que ele nao parava de olhar para a MINHA Lea, se bem que era dificil nao olhar._

_Quando Lea tirou seu vestido e ficou só com seu biquini frente unica preto, todo mundo olhou pra ela, até HeMo e Naya, eu apenas sorri._

_Agora a tarde já caía, e eu estava vermelha para variar, Lea apenas ria da minha cara, Naya e Heather disfarçaram falando que iam preparar alguma coisa para comer, Cory, Chord e Chris foram para a sala achar algo para fazermos e eu disse que iria tomar um banho para tirar o cloro._

_Assim que entrei no banheiro da piscina, senti alguém atrás de mim._

– _Ta pensando em tomar banho Charlie? - Lea me olhava com um sorriso malicioso-_

–_Pois é, mas acho que vou ter que tomar sozinha, ou então chamar o Chord para me acompanhar sabe? - eu falei rindo-_

_Ela me olhou fingindo estar séria, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. Ela se aproximou me beijando, nossas linguas eram incontroláveis juntas. A porta abriu e Naya e Heather entravam aos beijos sem nem ver que nós duas estávamos ali._

–_Ei! Já tem um casal se pegando aqui! - eu falei rindo-_

_As duas se afastaram e nós quatro caimos na gargalhada._

–_Ora, desculpa Charlie, nao sabia que voce tava pegando tua mulher aqui! - Naya falou brincando-_

–_Pois é, se eu fosse você levava tua mulher para longe, porque quando o Charlie chega, é dificil segurar! - Lea falava gargalhando-\_

– _Se bem que com um Charlie desse é dificil fugir. - HeMo falou sorrindo, o que nos fez rir ainda mais-_

– _Olha HeMo, se voce nao estivesse pegando a Naya ai, eu até pensaria em te emprestar ele um pouco.- Lea falou brincando, mas eu me assustei-_

–_Como é que é? Ta pensando em me emprestar é? - eu perguntei brincando-_

–_Bom, se o Charlie quer pegar minha mulher, eu posso pegar a mulher do Charlie né? - Naya falou, e nós quatro nos olhamos-_

– _A gente ta falando sério ou brincando? - HeMo perguntou-_

–_Bom, eu nao me importaria, mas nao abusa do Charlie HeMo._

_De repente nós quatro paramos percebendo que a história tinha ficado séria._

_HeMo se aproximou de mim, e vi que Lea soltou minha cintura, fiquei nervosa. HeMo chegou perto e olhou para a Lea, que concordou com a cabeça, então Heather me beijou, um beijo leve, calmo, sua lingua encontrou a minha quase timida, eu ainda estava com a minha mao parada no meu corpo e vi que Heather tambem nao me tocava, nos separamos devagar._

_Naya e Lea pareciam um misto de enciumadas e excitadas, nós duas olhamos para elas com medo de que fossem brigar._

_Vi quando Lea sorriu e deu um passo em direçao a Naya, se antes beijar Heather tinha sido interessante, agora assistir Lea se aproximando de Naya me deu vontade de matar as duas._

_Vi quando Lea juntou seus lábios no da Naya, Naya abriu a boca devagar, e as duas começaram um beijo lento e um pouco sensual demais para o meu gosto, Heather do meu lado tinha o mesmo olhar que eu, antes que as duas pudessem se animar, eu me aproximei e entrei no beijo, senti Heather do meu lado fazer o mesmo, nós quatro nos beijávamos juntas, era extremamente excitante, senti meu corpo tremer, Lea estava ao meu lado e de repente passou a mão pela minha nuca e me puxou só para ela, vi de relance que Heather e Naya faziam o mesmo, coloquei Lea em cima da pia, e Heather levou Naya para de baixo do chuveiro. As mãos de Lea pareciam se controlar para nao irem para os meus seios, eu sorri em pensamento e arrastei sua mão em direçao aos meus seios, senti ela tremer e gemer baixo dentro da minha boca, ela agora passava a mão e massageava, eu gemi de volta, e apertei sua bunda, podia ouvir Naya e Heather gemendo baixo de baixo do chuveiro e levei Lea para o chuveiro ao lado, Lea tinha uma das maos no meu seio e a outra na minha nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo entre nós. Abri os olhos e vi que Naya estava sem a parte de cima do biquini e que agora Heather estava com a mão dentro da calcinha do biquini dela, Naya gemia alto, o barulho do gemido delas, combinado com o gemido da Lea, e a visao de HeMo e Naya transando do nosso lado me levaram a loucura, puxei o laço do biquini da Lea, fazendo com que seu sutiã caisse, a visao de Lea sem sutia na minha frente me fez ferver de desejo, a pressionei contra a parede do chuveiro, desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, ela passou suas pernas pela minha cintura, pressionando meu cabelo me fazendo aproximar ainda mais dela, desci meus beijos pelo seu colo, chegando aos seios, ela gemeu alto, Naya deu um grito agudo chegando ao orgasmo do nosso lado, e eu ouvi Heather sorrir, e Naya a pressionar contra a parede, comecei a massagear um seio da Lea enquanto chupava e lambia o outro._

_O som da Lea gemendo e tremendo na minha boca era maravilhosa, a água quente caindo pela gente, os vidros do banheiros já suados por nós quatro, eu nao conseguia pensar, apenas desamarrei a lateral do biquini da Lea, fazendo sua calcinha sair, e desci minha boca, assim que beijei sua intimidade Lea gemeu alto, Heather já gemia do nosso lado, continuei a passar a lingua, provando toda sua intimidade, Lea se contorcia, e eu adorava, introduzi dois dedos em sua intimidade, e beijei sua boca, beijar Lea tendo o gosto dela ainda na minha lingua era enlouquecedor, coloquei outro dedo._

– _Mais... mais.. rápido... - Lea falava sem ar, eu ouvi Heather perder o ar do meu lado e concordando com Lea, Naya sorriu assim como eu, e aumentou o ritmo em Heather-_

_Eu aumentei a velocidade, e comecei a brincar com minha lingua no clitoris da Lea enquanto ainda a penetrava com os três dedos. Lea gemeu alto e tremeu na minha boca, senti ela relaxar e minha lingua ficar encharcada, e lambi e a beijei de novo, ela deu um gemido baixo e sem ar ao sentir o proprio gosto de novo na minha boca._

_Heather e Naya já haviam parado no chao enquanto ainda se beijavam, Naya estava sentada em cima de Heather enquanto cavalgava fazendo com que suas intimidades de tocassem, as duas gemiam juntas, e eu achei que fosse enlouquecer, as tres ja tinham tido um orgasmo ali menos eu._

_Lea sorriu olhando para mim e tirou meu biquini, começou a beijar meu pescoço, mordendo de leve, eu gemi baixo, ela desceu os beijos pelos meus seios, eu me senti enrijecer na hora, ela ainda sorria, Naya e Heather ainda gemiam juntas intensificando os movimentos._

_Lea desceu os beijos pela minha barriga e sem avisar introduziu tres dedos de uma vez só na minha intimidade, eu gemi alto, e arqueei meu corpo sentindo minhas costas descolarem do azulejo._

_Eu gemia alto seguida de Naya e Heather que intensificaram o volume dos gemidos, Lea aumentou a velocidade e começou a beijar minha intimidade, a lingua dela era perfeita, e ela brincava e chupava meu clitoris me fazendo enlouquecer._

_Cheguei ao orgasmo junto com Naya e Heather, Lea tirou os dedos de mim quando me sentiu relaxar, e os lambeu da forma mais sensual possivel._

_Nossos olhos estavam brilhando, eu e Lea estavamos abraçadas assim como Heather e Naya, nós quatro nos olhamos, e Heather explodiu numa risada seguida por nós._

_Colocamos nossos biquinis de novo e saimos, dando de cara com Cory, Chord e Chris sem entender porque demoramos tanto._

_Chris olhou pra mim e piscou o olho, ele sabia. E eu? Eu nao ligava._


End file.
